The disclosed system relates generally to automated traffic violation enforcement, and more specifically to a system for detecting and filtering non-violation events in order to more effectively allocate resources within a traffic violation detection and recording system.
An automated traffic light violation detection and recording system may include and manage many resources which operate in cooperation to detect and/or record one or more traffic light violations. Such resources could include one or more cameras, memory for storing files of information or data related to detected violations, software processes for controlling hardware components used to record and/or otherwise process a violation, and others.
In particular, if large files of information are to be stored in association with each recorded violation event, these files may need to be communicated to an office remote from the intersection, where such files must be reviewed by an officer to determine whether the recorded activities are, in fact, a citationable action.
During operation, however, an automated traffic light violation detection and recording system may sometimes allocate resources to record events that are non-violation events. In such an event, some or all of the above discussed resources may be made unavailable to record or predict actual violation events, thus reducing the effectiveness of the system.
For the above reasons it would be desirable to have a non-violation event filtering system which reduces the amount of resources within a traffic light violation detection and recording system that are allocated to record and/or report non-violation actions. The system should be flexibly configurable with respect to the definition of non-violation events, and accordingly be adaptable to a variety of intersections and jurisdictions. Further, the system should enable resources that are not used to record or report non-violation events to be used to record other potential violators, thus improving the odds that a more actual violations will be recorded and reported.